Communication devices such as wireless devices may be also known as e.g. user equipments (UEs), mobile terminals, wireless terminals and/or mobile stations. A wireless device is enabled to communicate wirelessly in a cellular communications network, wireless communications system, or radio communications system, sometimes also referred to as a cellular radio system, cellular network or cellular communications system. The communication may be performed e.g. between two wireless devices, between a wireless device and a regular telephone and/or between a wireless device and a server via a Radio Access Network (RAN) and possibly one or more core networks, comprised within the cellular communications network. The wireless device may further be referred to as a mobile telephone, cellular telephone, laptop, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), tablet computer, just to mention some further examples. The wireless device may be, for example, portable, pocket-storable, hand-held, computer-comprised, or vehicle-mounted mobile device, enabled to communicate voice and/or data, via the RAN, with another entity, such as another wireless device or a server.
The cellular communications network covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, wherein each cell area is served by at least one base station, e.g. a Radio Base Station (RBS), which sometimes may be referred to as e.g. “eNB”, “eNodeB”, “NodeB”, “B node”, or BTS (Base Transceiver Station), depending on the technology and terminology used. The base stations may be of different classes such as e.g. macro eNodeB, home eNodeB or pico base station, based on transmission power and thereby also cell size. A cell is the geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the base station at a base station site. Cells may overlap so that several cells cover the same geographical area. By the base station serving a cell is meant that the radio coverage is provided such that one or more wireless devices located in the geographical area where the radio coverage is provided may be served by the base station. One base station may serve one or several cells. Further, each base station may support one or several communication technologies. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the wireless device within range of the base stations.
In some RANs, several base stations may be connected, e.g. by landlines or microwave, to a radio network controller, e.g. a Radio Network Controller (RNC) in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and/or to each other. The radio network controller, also sometimes termed a Base Station Controller (BSC) e.g. in GSM, may supervise and coordinate various activities of the plural base stations connected thereto. GSM is an abbreviation for Global System for Mobile Communications (originally: Groupe Spécial Mobile). In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE), base stations, which may be referred to as eNodeBs or eNBs, may be directly connected to other base stations and may be directly connected to one or more core networks.
UMTS is a third generation mobile communication system, which evolved from the GSM, and is intended to provide improved mobile communication services based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) access technology. UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is essentially a radio access network using wideband code division multiple access for wireless devices. High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) is an amalgamation of two mobile telephony protocols, High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), defined by 3GPP, that extends and improves the performance of existing 3rd generation mobile telecommunication networks utilizing the WCDMA. Moreover, the 3GPP has undertaken to evolve further the UTRAN and GSM based radio access network technologies, for example into evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN) used in LTE.
The expression downlink (DL) is used for the transmission path from the base station to the wireless device. The expression uplink (UL) is used for the transmission path in the opposite direction i.e. from the wireless device to the base station.
Several new features are added for the long term HSPA evolution in order to meet the requirements set by the International Mobile Telecommunications Advanced (IMT-A). The main objective of these new features is to increase the average spectral efficiency. One possible technique for improving downlink spectral efficiency would be to introduce support for four branch Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), i.e. utilize up to four transmit and receive antennas to enhance the spatial multiplexing gains and to offer improved beamforming capabilities. Four branch MIMO provides up to 84 Mbps per 5 MHz carrier for high signal to noise ratio (SNR) users and improves the coverage for low SNR users.
However, with introduction of four branch MIMO and support thereof in a cellular communications network, complexity increases and have to be handled.